


The Extras

by BrightDarkness_2013



Series: Nothing But Water [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDarkness_2013/pseuds/BrightDarkness_2013
Summary: The extras from the Mendoza facility are taken to the MWPA for healing.
Series: Nothing But Water [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/585541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Extras

With the chaos of everything that had occurred we had a sudden sharp increase in the mers in our facility. The one that had been run by the Mendoza corporation had been shut down so the mers that were there were sent to the surrounding facilities. Thus we ended up having to either find a way to expand or try and pass them off to others who weren’t full up due to the same issue. Not many were well enough to be released into the water after what they went through. Thankfully Oswin had been willing to help, but the construction had taken time and the noise was no help to any of the stressed mers.

But with the expansion there was a spot for contained outdoor swimming and more tanks to hold this excess. Two bloodbaths for extra stress for us too. So far we had a trio of stressed out Geminus Avium in one of the bloodbaths. A black and red named Thrust and a blue and white with a red tail named Ramjet were being attempted to merge a blue and black with a yellow tail named Dirge. Thrust was loud and Ramjet was territorial as all get out. While Dirge was more quiet and spent his time stalking through the sea grass and watching them. Very rarely did that one blink.

There was our tank of healing Fractura Videte. The blue and white Eject and the black and gray Rewind were inseparable. The gold Steeljaw spent his time investigating any scents it picked up on in or out of the water. Then there was the red and gold Ramhorn that was the most irritable.

The strange anomaly that was the five Geminus Avium in one tank that panicked when they were separated. It was suggested it was trauma from what they went through all packed together so they felt safer in a larger number. The multicolored Silverbolt was terrified of being lifted out of the tank for any reason, but kept the others calm when he was. The red and white Air Raid was as reckless as they came with this attempts at jumping from the tank at the original facility to join his leaving friends and made it rather difficult on the way here. The white and red Fireflight seemed to have a more childlike curiosity for things and was the easiest of the group.

The tricolored Skydive was the quietest, but seemed to hate us touching him in anyway. The red white and blue tailed Slingshot was the most vocal to the point it was earsplitting sometimes and was noticeably the smallest in the group.

The black white and red detailed Trailbreaker was the most cheery of the mers rescued and was very social. There was talk of trying to merge him with Sideswipe and his pod. That would be four if it went well and with one more being the last one needed to safely release them finally. Five was the minimum, six for a full pod was the best.

Finally there was the Scindo Lascivio. The Soundwave and its batch of Fractura Videte. The full black was Ravage. It was quiet and still for the most part, but it made sure the fish was divided fairly among its adoptive siblings. The blue Frenzy. The tricolored twin Rumble. Those two were the most active and made the most trouble when given the chance. The red and black Laserbeak. It spent most of its time pacing the tank. The black and gold Buzzsaw. That once seemed the most jittery strangely. The light and dark colored Ratbat. That one very rarely detached and when it did it didn’t go far.

Then there was the Soundwave itself. It had shown no changes since the move. It stayed low with its Videte occasionally darting about the area and returning. No one was sure what to do with that one. It showed no indication that it heard or saw us at all. Most Scindo Lascivio that went through were rare, but they were always moving in some form. Sensitive fins twitching to gather data, darting about the tank. But this one never seemed to move. It was worried for a while that it was catatonic from whatever trauma it had faced in the other facility, but when offered food it ate without complaint once its Videte couldn’t possibly consume anymore.

Whether or not we got anymore depended on how things went with this batch and of course how damaged the others were. Hopefully I was cut out for this profession.


	2. The Seahorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mer situation is discussed and a seahorse is broken beyond repair.

“So… Anyone know what we’re going to do with that one?” Blurr asked, peering over at the soundwave.

“Not at the moment. We just have to feed until he eats and see if the situation changes. Aid’s all upset because of how underweight he is compared to the others.” Arcee returned.

“Well if he refuses to eat until the Videte’s are stuffed now you can probably guess they were really rationing before.” Cliff put in.

“Maybe they’ll understand that they’re always going to have food here and he’ll start moving.” I added before looking over at Blaster. “What’s your take?”

“Since they were all underfed it’s no wonder they’ve all got problems. However he’s got six Videte’s hanging off him. So that’s six extra mouths to feed. It probably has something to do with not wasting any energy. That’d be my theory. Any updates with Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet, Cee?”

“Well they’re not killing each other. Ramjet’s headbutted poor Dirge a couple of times, but nothing came of it. Dirge tries to act tough, but once his bluff is called he retreats. Dirge has some real anxiety issues.”

“As do they all.” I huffed.

“Yeah, but his are bad. He retreats from us like we’re going to skin him or something when we walk by.”

“They were pulling out their scales. Healthy scales. Had to hurt. Learned helpless and anxiety is a common thing among them. You should have seen them when Blaster and I scoped the place out. A lot of hate and aggression were there, but the moment anyone tapped the glass or something they flinched.”

“I don’t want to think about it. It just makes me angry all over again.”

“I’m worried about Silverbolt and them.” Cliff frowned. “Ain’t normal for Geminus to group up like that. Plenty of them looked relieved to be separated, but them… The fit they threw. Clung to each other like nothing else mattered.”

“Nothing we can do about it for now. Just feed them and give them support. Maybe they’ll separate themselves when they start feeling better. Right now more stress is the last thing they need.” Mirage idly clicked a pen.

We took another minute to survey them before breaking off. There was plenty to be done and it wasn’t going to get done with us standing there and worrying about them.

\--------------------  
Blaster had a bit of a bond starting with the tank of Videtes. The four of them were skittish, Steeljaw being the most protective, but they were starting to warm up to him. Eject and Rewind had some names for buttons on a sound system. It was mostly something that was thought up in place of something cutesy like buttons. If not buttons then button types apparently. Ramhorn, like Ramjet the Geminus, had those names starting with ram for obvious reasons. Steeljaw on the other hand in the process of moving them had bitten down on the arm of one of the rescuers and had not let go in an attempt to protect the others of its little group. Thankfully protective gear went a long way and those fangs couldn’t puncture through. But it was impressive how strong those little jaws were.  
Blaster just thought they were the cutest things. Like little kids despite them being past that age for their species. So it was their tank we spent most of our time around when we had a moment. As a result they were getting used to people, or at least the crew here, much faster than the others were. He brought them little pool toys to play with and boy did they have fun with those. Though they had given out the most heartbroken little wails one day when they broke one of them. They had looked devastated.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

We looked down at them. Rewind and Eject were trying to fit the pieces of the cartoon seahorse together. The toys were the most durable things he could find and that pool fabric seahorse had lasted far longer than we thought it would with how much they played with it. The weighted ball that had made it sink about halfway down was out and the pieces were escaping their little hands as they made sounds of distress. The other two looked on with little whines. All the other toys were forgotten. The broken seahorse was the only one that mattered suddenly.

“It’s ok. I’ll just get you another one.” Blaster tried and they looked up at us.

It was obvious they didn’t understand. Either that or they really loved that seahorse. Those were one of the most heart wrenching looks I had ever received. They were going to get another blasted seahorse if I had to hunt down the manufacturer. Hell they’d get a whole bunch of them.

“We’ll get you more. I promise.” I spoke.

“Right after work. I’ll go and find more. I didn’t think that one was so important.”

Welp it looked like we knew what our plans were for later. To the store we were going to go. That place had better have more of those things or there was going to be hell to pay.


End file.
